Morning
by Fire Child
Summary: H&M waking up.


Morning by Firechild Rating: M (Yuri) 

Disclaimer: Nope, Sailor Moon not mine. Just give me Yaten and no one gets hurt. ;)

Haruka groaned softly at the sunlight streaming in through the sheer gossamer curtains. She pulled the pillow even closer and turned over, snuggling further into the goose down mattress. The blonde felt the comforter shift slightly as she made one last attempt at the fleeting images of an escaping dream. Frustrated at her mind's inability to head back into Elysian, the racer muttered lightly and opened her teal eyes to soft aqua curls.

"Hi," she said softly, giving Michiru a sleepy smile. Michiru's own deep blue eyes danced at the sight of her lover. "Morning," she returned Haruka's greeting, tracing her forefinger across Haruka's moistened lips. Haruka kissed the whitened tip of the fingernail, taking Michiru's finger into her mouth and nibbling slightly. The senshi of Neptune couldn't help but giggle at her mate's antics. "What are you doing?" she laughed, watching as Haruka put more of her finger into her mouth. "Hungry," she said, smirking. "I could eat you whole," she said jokingly, taking Michiru's finger out of her mouth. The violinist smiled. "I think we could find you better food," she said lovingly, stroking Haruka's blonde hair. Even though the pianist had been asleep for the past eight hours, her hair always seemed to fall into place. Except for that one strand that always just seemed to stand out on it's own. It arched against the others, always having to be different. Much like Haruka herself. Michiru smiled. "I think Setsuna is teaching Hotaru how to cook today."

Haruka groaned again, louder this time. "Great. A long wait, then burned or soggy food"  
"Haruka!" said Michiru, shaking her head. "That's a no way to talk about Hime's cooking"  
The blonde choked. "I meant Setsuna's"  
Michiru let out a small indignant snort that got a grin out of Haruka.

The blonde yawned and watched as the senshi of Neptune stood up, sunlight streaming around her. The violinist had chosen to wear one of Haruka's old Mugen white shirts to bed, and in the sun's rays the garment almost looked iridescent. The blonde could make out a small pink nipple protruding slightly beneath. The painter continued to stretch, working out all the kinks from the night's rest. Haruka untangled herself from the sheets, and made her way to Michiru's side. Reaching beneath the shirt and with a soft touch, Haruka ran her hands down her lover's chest, the tips of her fingers making circles on the musician's creamy skin. With a light moan emanating from her lover, the senshi of Uranus' hands continued their path as Haruka's mouth made her way down the nape of Michiru's neck. Michiru reached back and slipped her arms around Haruka's waist, her hands edging down the soft blue flannel pajama pant. They stood like this for a few minutes, soaking in silently the peace that seemed to be settling over the small blue and green planet. The curtains fluttered in the morning breeze that blew through the open window, and Michiru seemed to shiver slightly. "Cold?" questioned Haruka, kissing Michiru's cheek. "Mhmm...," said Michiru. "I wouldn't mind getting back under the covers," she said lightly, wiggling her way out of Haruka's grasp. She turned and faced her lover, arching an eyebrow. "Care to join me?" Haruka scooped up Michiru in her arms with a yelp, grinning wolfishly. Placing her lover on their bed, Haruka's lips sought Michiru's own as the blonde hopped onto the mattress, bringing her body level with Michiru's. She lovingly brushed Michiru's hair back as deep blue eyes watched her every movement. Haruka could find herself so lost in those eyes that she often forgot what she was doing or who she even was. Blue, always blue as deep as the ocean. The racer chuckled and brought her fingers to Michiru's lips, teasing the sensitive skin.

"So what if I call for takeout?"

Michiru clasped a hand to her forehead. "I think they would both hurt you."

"Hmm...," said Haruka thoughtfully, her fingers grasping at a button, trying to free the little piece of plastic from it's cloth prison. She grinned.

"So what if we sleep through breakfast?"

Michiru seemed to smile as she reached and pulled Haruka closer to her. She whispered. "But I have better things in mind." Haruka soon found her world swapped places as Michiru's hands were swiftly pulling at her pajama bottoms from on top of the racer.

"Oi oi," said Haruka. "I thought I was supposed to be on top." Michiru smiled back at her as she let the pants drop to the floor. "You're getting too heavy," said Michiru running her fingers down Haruka's thigh.

"Maybe it's best if you skip breakfast," she said, kissing the pianist's lips.

"And lunch," as another kiss was placed somewhere near Haruka's navel.

"And dinner."

"All day without food?" said Haruka, melodramatically. "How will I ever live?"

"Oh, I don't know," said Michiru with a small smile. Her hands wrapped around Haruka's waist as she leaned in for a deep kiss. "I think we'll find some way to manage."


End file.
